With the rapid development of communication technology, the types and functions of terminal applications are becoming more and more diversified. The terminal application for determining user intent is one of such applications. In these terminal applications, for example, a speech processing application can receive the user input information (e.g., a textual string or a speech input), identify user intent according to the user input information, and then provide corresponding service to the user according to the determined user intent. In other words, through using these terminal applications, a user can interact with a computer using a natural language to a certain extent, realizing man-machine interaction.
In conventional technology, in general, user intent may be identified by matching the obtained user input information with one or more regular rules. The so called regular rule is also referred to as the regular expression rule, which is a filter rule (or matching rule) set based on a regular expression of accepted inputs. However, a regular expression refers to a single character string which is used to describe or match a character string meeting a certain syntactic rule. When matching the user input information, in general, parameters in the user input information can be extracted at fixed positions. Therefore, for scenarios where fixed input statements are used, in general, relevant parameters can be correctly extracted and user intention can be identified.
During the research and practice of conventional technology, it is discovered that even though the conventional scheme can identify user intent well for the scenarios in which fixed statements are used, however, for the scenarios in which diverse statements may be used, the real user intent cannot be easily identified.